hairspray in my eyes more!
by BillingsGirl1218
Summary: another chapter added!


Hairspray in my eyes.

Chapter 1

Authors note! Soz its not that good but… does link cheat on Tracy…. dun dun !!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey there teenage Baltimore!" "Don't change that channel because tonight were gonna boogie till it shines!"

The normal song fills the air in Hannah stait's living room, as she sat down to eat her Friday night microwave meal.

"Bop be-bop be-nananna be-bop," she sang along, bopping her head to the music.

She loved these times after school where she could just sit and sing, the only thing she really liked to do.

"Hannah, get your good for nothing butt in here!" her mother screamed from the kitchen.

Hannah new what was coming some ridiculous mountain that started off as a mole.

She pushed her plate to one side and climbing up from the sofa, she dreaded what was coming next.

Chapter 2

"Right Tracy in detention NOW!!!The middle- aged teacher sternly asked as Tracy awoke from her long needed sleep in history.

"Yes miss hardman" Tracy answered climbing up from her seat and taking the detention slip from her teacher's cold wrinkly hand.

As Tracy walked through the detention door she saw seaweed and went over to talk to him.

"Hey seaweed what are you doin here?" she asked smiling knowing the answer that would follow.

"The usual someone made a comment so I was out of there! What about you?" He asked.

"The usual too, fell asleep in history. Hey have you seen link?" she answered.

"Look behind you" seaweed smirked and began dancing the same way he had before Tracy had came in.

Tracy turned around quickly and was greeted with a very full kiss.

"Hey lil' darlin' what are you in for. I fell asleep in history - again." Link said wrapping his arms around Tracy's waist.

"Me too, linky." she said as she leant up for another kiss.

He gave it up to her and as they kissed and danced link and Tracy both thought how thankful they were that they were together.

O**mg I thought that was quite good for me LOL!**

**Any ideas for chapter 3????**

Chapter 3

Hannah didn't wake for about three hours this time. It had really hit her hard. Literally.

Her mum had only thought that she had took an apple to school!

"But mum, I don't eat apples I'm allergic to them!" she answered when she was questioned.

"Really Hannah?" her mum answered with a smile, which soon turned into a grin.

"Well let's teach you a lesson which will make sure you never touch anything that isn't yours again!

With that Hannah's mum hit her so hard, she burnt her arm on the lit cooker without a pan on. Then Hannah kept feeling herself being kicked and punched on the kitchen floor until she became unconscious.

She woke up in a pile of blood with burns on her face and her arms.

You see this is what Hannah's mum is like, act's all sweet and innocent to everyone else but to Hannah, well that pretty much explains itself!

That moment when Hannah woke up she knew that if she wanted to live much longer, than she would have to escape.

Chapter 4

"Bye trace!" link said as he dropped Tracy off after school.

Tracy wouldn't let link in as she had too much homework and she new that link wouldn't want to study and he would only want to make out and do stuff…

Link walked home thinking about Tracy, the corny Collins show and other things when out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl sat on the pavement with suitcases around her and she was crying!

He ran over and sat on the pavement next to the girl.

"Hey, hey stop cryin now darlin'. He said soothingly.

The girl turned her face up and said "hi i'm Hannah," she answered.

"Hey I'm …"

"Link I'd know you anywhere!" Hannah smiled.

"My you're pretty when you smile, miss Hannah! So, do you wanna come to my place and we can talk properly!" link answered.

As Hannah stood up she suddenly felt a lot better!

"so that means that I have no home!" Hannah answered out of breath

as link handed her a cup of whisky and coffee.

" well you could stay here, I mean I don't have any room mates and there is a spare bed so are you up for it?" link asked a nervous look on his extremely handsome face.

"Oh My God! Really link? Im so, I cant, YES!" Hannah screamed completely happy in all ways possible.

Link stood up, gesturing with his hands to the stair case.

When they came back down link asked her "how 'bout dinner? I know a great little place down town and they do the best potato pie ever!"

"Yea' I'd love to lets go!" Hannah answered. " I'll just go freshen up!"

**Chapter 5**


End file.
